Não Consigo Viver Sem Ti
by LitaBlackGomes
Summary: Os erros são naturais acontecerem. Mas será que os posso evitar?  Jacob .  Apaixonada e magoada. Ele foi a pior coisa que me pode acontecer mas também foi a melhor coisa.  Renesmee .  Será que estes dois corações se podem completar?


Estou super contente! Hoje seria a noite em que eu finalmente seria do Jake. Meu lindo, maravilhoso, sexy e perfeito namorado, que me faz hiperventilar todos os dias.

Tenho muita sorte em o ter! Ele é tudo o que uma rapariga pode sonhar, como se fosse um príncipe encantado. Ele é alto, musculado, bem gostoso, amigo, simpático, inteligente e corajoso. Sim eu sei, ele é perfeito!

Estou a preparar-me para ir para a escola mas estou a demorar mais um pouco, quero que o Jacob fique a babar quando me vir. Mas também não posso exagerar! O Jacob é extremamente ciumento e quando vê que um rapaz está a olhar para mim mais tempo do que devia, começa logo a disparatar e a querer bater no infeliz. Mas eu tenho sempre que o acalmar dizendo que ele é perfeito e só tenho olhos para ele. Eu sei! É super parvo, mas o que é que querem, estou apaixonada.

Já estava à mais de quinze minutos a escolher a roupa, ainda bem que acordei cedo. A minha mãe já tinha gritado não sei quantas vezes que o pequeno-almoço já estava na mesa, mas eu não estava para isso. Tinha assuntos mais importantes para resolver.

Mas após passar tanta roupa de um lado para o outro achei que isto era uma perda de tempo. Eu gosto de utilizar um visual descontraído e é isso que vou utilizar.

Optei por uma blusa preta com alguns desenhos em prata, umas calças gangas claras, um cinto preto e uns sapatos pretos sem salto. Decidi deixar o cabelo solto e por uns brincos pretos. E estou pronta!

Desci as escadas a correr e quase ia tropeçando. Eu e a minha sorte! Passei pela sala e fui directa para a cozinha onde estava a minha mãe.

-Bom dia querida. Dormiste bem? -ela perguntou. A minha mãe é super carinhosa! Faz de tudo por mim. Preocupa-se com todos os pequenos pontos da minha vida.

-Sim. E tu? -eu perguntei. Ela ficava super contente quando eu me interessava por ela, quer dizer sempre. Ela é a minha melhor amiga!

-Também. Preparei o teu pequeno-almoço. Come depressa para não chegares atrasada. -ela avisou. Sentei-me numa cadeira e comecei a comer. A minha mãe tinha um jeito para cozinhar! Tudo o que ela fazia ficava perfeito. Não me admiro do meu pai se ter apaixonado por ela. O amor deles é super lindo! Eles são um casal perfeito! E eu sempre sonhei poder ter algo assim com um rapaz, e acho que tenho isso com o Jake. Ele é "o" rapaz. Tenho a certeza.

Após acabar de comer peguei nas minhas coisas e entrei no carro com a minha mãe. O meu pai já tinha saído. Ele trabalha no hospital de Seattle, o que nos dá uma vida bastante confortável. A minha mãe também ajuda, ela abriu uma butique com a minha amada tia Alice, que falando nela é uma fanática por moda e sempre que não gosta de algo no meu visual, tem que criticar. De vez é quando é bastante irritante mas eu adoro-a.

Já estávamos no estacionamento da escola. La Push High School. A escola é grande porque apesar de La Push ser uma reserva, muitos dos miúdos de Forks e Port Angeles preferem estudar aqui. Esta escola tem óptimas condições. Por isso ao todo devemos ser perto de oitocentos alunos.

-Tem um óptimo dia de aulas, querida. -a minha mãe disse.

-Tem um óptimo dia de trabalho. -eu disse e saí do carro. Não sei mas todas as atenções se viraram para mim. O que é estranho! A minha roupa não é assim tão provocante. Pelo contrário, até é bastante normal.

Passei o estacionamento e entrei dentro da escola. Fui caminhando pelos corredores e logo avistei as minhas quatro melhores amigas: Bree, Claire, Jane e Leah. Nós somos melhores amigas desde que praticamente nascemos. Elas são super! Posso contar com elas para tudo, sempre que uma se mete em sarilhos, todas as outras vão ajudar. Somos inseparáveis.

-Bom dia meninas. -disse a sorrir.

-Bom dia. -elas disseram em coro.

-Então hoje é "o dia". -Leah perguntou. A Leah era a mais atrevida de todas nós e fala de sexo como quem fala sobre o tempo.

-Sim. -respondi quase a gritar de alegria.

-Mas vê se utilizas protecção. -Claire avisou. Claire apesar de ter sido a segunda do grupo a perder a virgindade, era a mais responsável e cuidadosa.

-Sim mãe. -respondi com sarcasmo e todas nós começamos a rir.

-Mas vai ser à tarde? -Bree perguntou.

-Não. Nós vamos jantar e depois vamos para um hotel. Por isso a tarde é para ser passada com vocês. -eu respondi. E elas sorriram.

Mas logo toda a minha felicidade teve que desaparecer quando a cabra da Alex decidiu esbarrar em mim de propósito.

Eu passo a explicar. A Alex teve um caso com o Jacob antes de nós nos conhecermos e quando ele acabou com ela, a Alex disse que iria fazer a minha vida num inferno. Mas eu não estou para aturar os dramas dessa parva, tenho mais que fazer. Como me ocupar com o meu maravilhoso namorado. Mas digamos que antes de eu chegar a La Push, ele teve uma lista bem grande de raparigas que passaram pelas mãos dele. Mas eu sei que ele mudou, por isso não me importo muito com o passado dele.

-És demasiado gorda para passar num corredor sem esbarrar em alguém? -perguntei com um sorriso amarelo. Ela fez uma cara irritada.

-Tu é que te metes no meu caminho. -ela respondeu. -Em tudo! Primeiro roubas-me o namorado depois vens com essa cara de cabra para mim. Podes enganar o Jacob mas a mim não me enganas. Eu mantenho a minha promessa de fazer a tua vida num verdadeiro inferno. -ela disse e continuou. -E quando ele voltar para mim, talvez aí possamos ser boas amigas. -ela disse com um sorriso irónico.

-Se alguma vez me tornar tua amiga por favor dá-me um tiro. É porque bati com a cabeça e não consigo pensar bem. -eu disse com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Vaca! -ela exclamou.

-Cabra! -eu exclamei.

-Anda Nessie, vamos. -Jane puxou-me.

-Foge sua vadia. -ela disse. -Quando o Jake tiver o que quer de ti, vais ver quanto tempo é que ele vai ficar contigo. -ela disse.

-Vai-te lixar! -eu exclamei. Leah e Jane arrastaram-me para o banheiro. Claire e Bree foram atrás.

-Aquela cabra dá-me uma raiva! -eu exclamei, dando um soco na parede.

-Tens que ignorar. -Jane disse. -O que ela quer é criar conflitos entre ti e o Jake.

-Eu sei que tens razão mas ela dá-me uma raiva. Aquela porca mal amada. Projecto de bruxa. -eu disse. E as garotas começaram a rir.

-Porque é que vocês estão a rir? -eu perguntei confusa. -Ela porca provoca-me, eu já estou pelos cabelos e vocês ainda começam a rir.

-Gostei da parte da porca mal amada. -Leah respondeu.

-E eu do projecto de bruxa. -Claire respondeu. E todas nós começamos a rir.

-Ok. Tenho uma imaginação fértil mas isso não interessa. -eu disse ainda a rir.

-Vá vamos. Os rapazes já devem ter chegado. -Bree disse.

Saímos do banheiro e fomos directas para o pátio. Vimos os rapazes e fomos até eles.

-Olá amor. -eu disse e ele deu-me um beijo de tirar o fôlego. As minhas pernas começaram a tremer e se não estivesse a segurar-me talvez até teria caído. Reajo sempre da mesma maneira quando ele me beija.

-Bom dia meu sol. -ele disse quando terminámos o beijo. Morram de inveja! Eu sou o sol dele. -Ansiosa por hoje? -ele perguntou com um sorriso.

-Quase a morrer. -respondi com um sorriso. Depois ouvimos um pigarreio e quando olhámos todos começaram a rir. Estavam todos divididos em casais. Pois! Todos nós namoramos. Eu com o Jake.

O Sam com a Leah, eles combinam um com o outro. Só pensam em sexo. A sério! Nas primeiras duas semanas até se entende mas depois começa a ficar bem estranho.

O Quil e a Claire. Não se largam nunca. O Quil é super protector com ela.

O Embry com a Jane. Fazem um casal super lindo. São tipo o oposto um do outro mas adoram-se.

O Seth com a Bree. São o casal mais amoroso de todos nós e os mais inocentes. Mas todos nós sabemos que quando essa inocência acabar vão ficar dos casais mais pervertidos do grupo.

O Paul e a Rachel que também não ficam atrás de Sam e Leah. Mas um esforço e consegue-os superar. Totalmente viciados em sexo! E como a Rachel é irmão do Jake, já estão a ver a cena. O Jake a ameaçar o Paul que acaba com a raça dele se ele engravidar a Rachel. No final até caímos de tanto rir!

O Jared e a Kim também são um casal super lindo. Têm gostos bastante parecidos e na minha opinião são o casal mais "normal" do grupo.

-Estás linda. -Jake diz-me.

-Obrigada. -eu agradeci. -E claro que tu estás lindo como todos os dias. -eu disse e ele mostrou o seu sorriso encantador. Eu intitulei como o "Sorriso Jake" e claro que ele riu com o nome.

Ficámos a falar até a campainha tocar. Aí tivemos todos que ir para as aulas. Mas graças a deus que eu era da mesma turma que o Jake. Quer dizer todos eram da mesma turma menos Sam, Leah, Paul, Rachel que eram mais velhos e Bree e Seth que eram mais novos. De resto éramos da mesma turma. Mas para o meu azar a cabra da Alex e as suas "escravas", como eu gosto de chamar, também eram da nossa turma.

A aula foi óptimo e como é Segunda-feira, temos sorte e só temos Inglês. A minha disciplina preferida. (N/A: Na verdade a minha disciplina preferida é Historia. Não me perguntem porquê! Só sei que sou espectacularmente inteligente em História. Mas em Inglês também sou uma máquina. Para além de ter um óptimo sotaque que até parece que cresci nos Estados Unidos, também sou uma verdadeira máquina de gramática e vocabulário. Sou boa a tudo menos a desenho. Não me peçam para desenhar!)

A aula passou depressa e logo fomos almoçar. Ao almoço o Paul assegurou-se de contar piadas suficientes para nos fazer rir.

Depois da hora do almoço, como quase todos os alunos têm actividades extracurriculares, temos que ficar na escola. Eu escolhi ficar no grupo de canto, Adoro cantar! Fiquei com todas as minhas amigas e melhores amigas e depois teremos andebol. Ideia da Leah! Mas aí só sou eu, a Leah (obviamente), a Claire e a Bree. As outras não têm paciência.

Mas quando ia para o grupo de canto, lembrei-me que tinha o casaco do Jake e então corri para o campo para o entregar.

Mas ao chegar vi uma coisa que me fez desejar que eu fosse cega.


End file.
